Street Shark Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Adora's friend Joey meets the Street Sharks. A collection of one-shots from guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Meeting Slammu

**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Adora and Joey. Street Sharks belongs to Cookie Jar Entertainment.**

* * *

 **Street Shark Friendships**

Adora was sitting with Ripster, thinking about how she was slowly but surely feeling something more for him. Something she had never felt before!

"What is this?" She thought to herself. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Joey calling her.

"Adora? Adora, where are you?! I have your papers here!" He called out.

"Joey, that's Joey!" She said with a smile.

"I would like to meet him." Ripster smiled softly.

"I don't know if he is ready to meet big sharks like you guys!"

"We won't hurt him; we just want to see him." Ripster grinned. Adora nodded and she saw as Joey began to walk past the swimming pool to get up to the house. But the minute he got up the stairs, he felt hands on his shoulders. He slowly turned around and saw Streex standing behind him.

"Hey there!" He smiled, bearing all his teeth. Joey took one look at the mutant and fainted on the spot!

"Joey!" Adora called out, now seeing he fainted from the window.

"Poor kid," Streex said, picking him up. Slammu walked out and accepted the unconscious boy from his brother.

"He will be fine as long as he has rest." Slammu smiled, now walking back into the house with the boy in his arms. "I will let him sleep by me. I'm the biggest and he needs warmth."

Everyone nodded and let Slammu take him in his bedroom.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Joey slowly began to stir. Slammu felt him move and he turned over and rubbed his hand gently over the boy's head.

"Are you alright?" Slammu asked gently. Joey slowly opened his eyes and he began to scream when he saw the mutant in front of him! Slammu quickly put one arm around the boy and placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"MMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMHMHM!" Joey begged, but Slammu shook his head.

"No, I can't let you go until you rest a bit." Slammu said softly. Joey began to panic when he saw Slammu's teeth and he began to squirm more. "Hey, hey, easy…easy…,"

"MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH!"

"Ok, I'm going to move my hand so I can hear you." Slammu said softly, gently moving his hand.

"P-Please, let me go. I need to go!"

"Do you have a family?"

"W-well, uh…,"

"You mean all this time you have lived alone?" Slammu asked, now looking for answers. Joey began to squirm again, but Slammu only tightened his grip, feeling that he was getting closer to the truth.

"Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on here. Do you mean you don't have a family?"

"I-I live in the orphanage." Joey said, now turning away to the wall. Slammu's eyes saddened a bit and he began gently rubbing Joey on the side and on his back.

"Hey. Come now, I didn't mean to make you upset. Look at me."

Joey only sniffled and continued to look at the wall.

"Joey, come on. Look at me so we can talk."

No movement.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice." Slammu chuckled as he began tickling Joey on his sides. Joey's eyes opened wide as Slammu began to run his fingers down the boy's sides and ribs.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Joey laughed, trying to get away from the big shark's hands.

"Oh my, now I see a smile." Slammu chuckled, now cornering him by the wall even more. Joey then tried to get up, but Slammu then reached up and tickled his stomach, making Joey's knees buckle. "Now where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet."

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Joey begged, now trying to step over the large shark, but Slammu was still lying on his side and made it hard for him to cross over him. Joey tried, but Slammu then used one hand to tickle behind the boy's knees and one to tickle his stomach.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo Joey!" He chuckled. With that, Joey buckled over and fell over giggling. Now subduing him again, Slammu leaned over and rubbed the boy's head.

"Easy, get your breath back. When you are feeling better, I want to talk to you."

"A-About what?"

"Your future. You need some rest for now, so we will talk later." Slammu smiled, now letting the boy rest near him.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had! I was going to start a series of Street Shark one shots and we can place them under one long story like you did with your Sans and Gaster stories. :)**

 **This was a gift story for you, Goldie, for being such a great friend!**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you, Amiga! And sure, we can do that! I can't wait to see Joey meet the other Street Sharks! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. No Escape From Ripster

**Chapter 2: No Escape From Ripster**

Joey was still learning about the new mutants in his midst. He didn't know about these new Street sharks! He was still living in his orphanage because that was the only home he knew, but what he didn't know was that the sharks and Adora had thoughts about him and his circumstance.

"He needs a home. A real one." Ripster replied softly.

"Joey told me that the orphanage treats him well and that he doesn't have to worry about much except for bullies," Adora said. "But I still don't want him to have to worry about that either."

"Every kid should have a home, not live in an orphanage," Ripster said, now seeing Joey coming up the door. "And I think it's time I meet this kid."

And with that, he stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. Joey's eyes popped open wide when he saw the large great-white shark mutant staring back at him.

"Ok, now just take it easy…," Ripster said, now seeing Joey slowly backing up. Joey tried to stand his ground, but his knees became weak and he tumbled down the stairs!

"Whoa! Joey!" Ripster yelled, now running down to see if he was ok. Joey shook his head weakly and tried to stand by himself, but Ripster grabbed him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

"P-Put me down!" Joey said, now trying to get out of his grasp.

"Sure." Ripster said deviously, now handing him to Slammu.

"Make sure he has on some swim clothes and then leave the rest to me."

Slammu nodded and took Joey up the stairs so that he could change.

"There is no way I'm changing! I can't swim!"

"Well then, we'll have to teach you and it appears Ripster is going to be the one to teach you!" Slammu laughed.

Joey had no time to protest once the swimming clothes were thrown in front of him. Once he was changed, he was escorted outside where Adora was sitting by the pool.

"Come here, Joey. Ripster wants to meet you." She smiled.

"No way! How can you be calm with all of these large sharks walking around?!" He said in panic.

"Because they are my family. They won't hurt you." She said, now beckoning him towards the pool.

"I don't know if AH!" He said, now feeling someone pick him up from behind and chuckle. He turned and saw it was Ripster.

"Hold your breath, kid!" He said, now gently tossing him into the pool. It was the shallow side so Joey was perfectly safe! Once he surfaced, he saw a large fin circling him!

"AH! Adora, help!" He screamed.

"Joey, calm down. It's only Ripster!" She said, but now she was concerned because Joey looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"A-Adora," he screamed, now that the fin was cornering him against the pool wall. He closed his eyes for impact, but after a few seconds nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ripster's fin in front of him, but the shark was still, almost as if he was waiting for Joey to climb on. Joey gently put a shaking hand on the shark's fin and began massaging it. He heard a deep rumble under the water, as if Ripster was groaning in appreciation.

"That feels good, kid," he said from under the water.

"Wow, are fins that sensitive?"

"Yep, but you're being gentle, so I'm letting you touch it. Now watch it though, that tickles." He chuckled. Joey chuckled a bit because he felt Ripster gently poke his stomach under the water.

"Well now, is our new guest ticklish?"

"Huh?" Joey said in shock.

"Oh, my…I think you are. C'mere!" Ripster laughed, now surfacing and pulling Joey from the corner. He began wiggling his fingers into Joey's sides, making the boy laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH RIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHPSTER STAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHP!"

"Nope, not until I hear that laughter kiddo." Ripster chuckled.

"I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AM LAUGHING!"

"Well, I wanna hear more!" Ripster smiled, now gently picking him up and placing him outside of the pool, but still tickling him. Adora giggled and jumped into the midst and began tickling Joey too!

"WAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHHAAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHP NO FAIR!"

"We just want you to feel safe here with us," Adora giggled, now bending down and planting ticklish kisses on his face.

"And we want you to have a real home." Ripster said, now stopping the tickle assault. Joey slowly gained his breath back and stared at the large mutant.

"A real home?"

"Yes. You need someone to look after you. A family…not just an orphanage." Ripster said, now cuddling the boy to his chest.

"I-I've never had a family…at least not since I lost my folks." Joey said sadly.

"I know it will take time for you to trust us, but think about it." Ripster smiled. "In the meantime, let's get some hot chocolate. What da ya say?"

"Sure Ripster." Joey smiled.

"I'm glad I got to meet ya, kid." He grinned at the younger boy.

"I'm glad I met you too, Ripster." Joey smiled, now letting the shark hold him. Adora smiled happily, hoping that one day Joey would be able to become a part of her new family too.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think?**

 **To guestsurprise: Excellent chapter! I'm looking forward to more! Especially if Joey meets Mantaman. He's my favorite one of the Street Sharks, along with Moby Lick and Slammu. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Meeting The Manta

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Manta**

Joey and Adora were getting ready for a big movie night and Joey was in charge of bringing the popcorn and sodas. Happy that her friend was going to arrive soon, Adora began cleaning under the sofas and around the room. While she was cleaning, she didn't know that she was being watched by a pair of gentle, but curious eyes.

"Who is that?" He grinned.

"Who is who?" Jab asked, walking over while chewing a piece of meat.

"That young girl over there. I've never seen her before." Manta Man smiled gently. He was curious about the new visitor and wanted to meet her.

"Oh, that's Adora; she lives with us. She has invited over another kid named Joey over for a movie night." Jab smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. His name is Joey." Jab said, munching on his meat.

"Well, I would like to make their acquaintance." Manta Man smiled. Jab nodded and motioned for him to follow him. When entering the living room, Adora turned and was shocked to see the new visitor, but not fearful.

"Hello. I'm Manta Man. Nice to meet you." He grinned, now gently placing his hand out for her to shake it.

"Hey! I'm Adora. I'm glad to meet you." Adora smiled, now warmly shaking his hand. "So will you be joining us for the movie?"

"Sure. What movie will be playing?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we will see once it starts." Adora grinned.

"Fair enough." Manta Man chuckled.

 _An hour later…_

Joey walked up to the door and Slammu let him in.

"Hey kid, what kept you?"

"Oh, just grabbing a few things for the party. What are we gonna do now?"

"I ordered some pizza." Slammu grinned. "Of course, you and Adora will have to answer the door." He chuckled.

"Cool." Joey laughed.

"Joey, you're here!" Adora smiled.

"Yep. I'm here." Joey smiled, giving her a big hug. "So, what movie is playing?"

"Not sure. Go check." Adora said, now going to the door to see if the pizza man was coming.

Joey shrugged and headed back to the movie room. When he entered, he saw the movie that was playing was "The Sea Creature From The Depths." Joey shuddered a bit, but decided it should all be alright.

Within a few minutes, the movie started. Joey sat down quietly next to Adora and Ripster and the others crowded around the TV. For the first few moments, the movie was alright until a large manta-like creature jumped out of nowhere and began terrorizing people! Joey jumped in shock and backed away a bit.

"Whoa, that was creepy." He said in shock.

"I know, kid. That gave me the creeps too." Ripster replied. Deciding to hurry before the movie made things worse, Manta Man stood up and decided that his approach to Joey should be very, very delicate. Especially after that monster part of the movie!

He moved quietly, but quickly so that the others could still watch it if they wanted to. Before long, he made it over to Joey and Joey's eyes almost popped out seeing the massive creature!

"Hey, there," he whispered, now kneeling down in front of Joey. He expertly put his hands on both sides of Joey so that the kid had nowhere to run. Adora and Ripster gently moved over so that Manta Man had plenty of room.

"I-I-I-I-I um," Joey stuttered a bit.

"Hello, Joey. My name is Manta Man. And relax, kiddo, I'm not the monster from that movie." He chuckled. Joey studied him as he gently looked at Manta Man's wings and antennae on top of his head. "You can touch them if you like," Manta Man said gently.

"Oh no, I don't wanna hurt you by accident." Joey said in surprise.

"It won't hurt, kid. Go ahead." Manta Man smiled.

"Or better yet, lay on your back so he can see your wings." Ripster grinned. Manta Man winked at his buddy and then did as he was told. He laid down on the ground and placed his hands behind his head. Joey was in awe at his very, very large wing span!

"C'mere, Joey! You can touch them, I don't bite." He coaxed to the young boy.

"Go on, kiddo!" Ripster encouraged, gently pushing the shy boy near the new mutant. With a small smile, Joey got down on the ground and began gently touching Manta Man's wings. Joey was somewhat shocked when he felt a small shudder, but Manta Man still appeared alright. But when he felt a bit more, Manta Man let out a small yelp and jolted a bit harder. Startled, Joey immediately retreated.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Joey said in horror.

"Hold on! Wait! Wait a second, Joey!" Manta Man called out, now sitting up and gently capturing Joey by his waist.

"H-Help!"

"Take it easy…easy." Manta Man said, now gently pulling the squirming boy into his lap. He waited a bit for him to calm down as he gently rubbed a hand over his head. "I'm alright, kiddo. You were just tickling me, that's all."

"I was?" Joey asked in shock.

"Yes. So nothing to fear." Manta Man smiled, now poking the young boy and making him laugh and soon Joey was a giggling mess.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Oh, you're ticklish too, I see." He mused gently.

"YEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHS! CUHUHUHHUHUHUHT IT OUT!" Joey laughed, now turning and playfully tackling the mutant and making the others laugh. Soon, everyone forgot about that movie and were focused on the cute scene.

"Hey! C'mon, let me up!" Manta Man chuckled, now digging his fingers into Joey's sides!

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHN'T GET UP! IT TICKLES!"

"Oh my, well then I guess we are both trapped here, huh?" Manta Man joked.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I-I CAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHN'T!"

Finally, Manta Man stopped and let the young boy sit on his chest and catch his breath. He wiped tickle tears from the boy's face and helped him stay upright.

"You both alright?" Slammu asked in amusement.

"I'm alright." Joey giggled, now feeling Manta Man poke him gently.

"As am I." Manta Man replied.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to pick another movie." Adora said.

"I agree!" Ripster replied. Soon, they all sat back and watched the new Jungle Book movie and Joey could only smile as he lay in the arms of his new friend, Manta Man.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Treat for you, Goldie. :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you, Amiga! I love this chapter and am looking forward to more of Joey meeting the rest of the gang. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. A Street Shark Christmas With Moby Lick

**Chapter 4: A Street Shark Christmas With Moby Lick  
**  
Joey and Adora were busy taking care of some business in town. They wanted nothing more than to relax and forget about the busy day that had been happening.

"I have the gingerbread," Adora smiled.

"And I have the icing. Let's go make some cookies." Joey winked. Adora smiled and walked after him. Once they were in front of the house, they heard commotion inside. A bit startled, they hurried up the stairs and saw Slammu and Ripster tangled in the garland!

"What happened here?!" Adora giggled.

"Stop laughin' and help us!" Ripster said, now hanging upside down. Joey couldn't help but laugh as well at the funny sight. But what he didn't see was a pair of eyes watching him from the indoor pool. With a smirk the creature swam closer to get a good look at him and Adora.

"So those two are the kids we've taken in. This will be entertaining." He chuckled, now diving under the water.

 _Meanwhile, back in the kitchen…_

"The batter is almost done, but I need sprinkles," Adora said.  
"Sprinkles coming up!" Joey smiled, now tossing them to her. But the minute he did, he sneezed and got flour over both of them.

"Oh dear," Adora laughed.

"Well, this means a shower for sure."

"I know, right." Adora smiled, now pointing towards the shower room. While they were walking that way, they discussed how they were going to sneak the presents in front of the shark's rooms while they were sleep.

"But we must be quiet or they'll know it was us."

"I'll be quiet. But I can't stay too long or I'll be locked out of the orphanage." Joey whispered. Adora turned and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"How about me adopting you?" She said confidently.

"Adora, you're only 18!" Joey smiled. "In plus, you're more like a sister than mom."

"True, but I still want you to live here." Adora replied.

"We all do." Ripster said, now walking into view and gently patting him on the back. Joey looked away sadly so they decided until another time to discuss the adoption process since there was nothing they could do right now.

"Now how about a snack?" Ripster said, heading to the kitchen.

"We will after we shower." Adora replied, pointing at the flour on them.

"That's just flour…don't worry about it." He grinned, now dragging them back down to the kitchen to eat. While they were getting the cookie batter ready, Moby Lick walked in and smiled at them with his long tongue.

"Well hello there." He grinned. Adora and Joey gasped and began walking backwards. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" And with that, his long tongue slithered out of his mouth, making them both scream in fright and accidentally throw the cookie batter up. It landed on them and Moby Lick and Ripster! But Ripster and Moby Lick just laughed.

"I guess that's my dessert, huh?" Ripster grinned. But he then saw the two kids run out of the kitchen in fright! "Hey! Come back!"

"I'll stop them!" Moby Lick said, now quickly taking off after them. Adora and Joey were almost out the front door when a hand quickly grabbed Adora and another covered her mouth and pulled her back inside. By the time Joey turned around Adora was completely gone!

Meanwhile, Moby Lick had her captured and he was carrying her to his room.

"MMMMHMHMHMHMMM!" She begged, trying to squirm loose but he didn't move. He shook his head gently and went into the large bathroom he had and placed her on the floor.

"It's alright. Calm down," He whispered, now letting his long tongue slip out of his mouth and began licking her and licking the cookie batter off of her.

"H-Hey!" She gasped, now trying to break free, but he didn't budge.

"Now, now, no use in squirming; how else am I supposed to meet you, Adora?" He smiled, now licking her a bit more.

"W-Who are you?!"

"Moby Lick, my lady." He teased. "I'm a friend of the Street Sharks and I live here too."

Adora grinned and sat up.

"Nice to meet you! Wow, you're a killer whale?!"

"Yep." He grinned. Adora was about to say something else when they heard Joey calling her.

"Looks like I need to capture another young one." Moby Lick smiled, now gently walking out of the room and looking at the young boy.

"Hey there! What's your name?" Moby Lick said, now running and jumping in front of Joey.

"GAH!" Joey yelled, now grabbed by the large mutant. Moby Lick chuckled and carried him back inside the bathroom with Adora and began licking him too

"S-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Joey pleaded.

"Why?" He smiled.

"I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP LEHEHEHEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!"

"Nope. Not gonna let you go because you are one of us kiddo and I wanted to meet you," Moby Lick smiled, now gently holding him to his chest. Joey laughed a bit and let him hold him. He was slowly getting used to the other mutants.

"I am happy to meet you too." Joey panted out.

"So you staying for Christmas, kid?" Moby Lick smiled.

"I wish I could, but they will be looking for me at the orphanage." Joey said sadly.

"Well, I'm gonna go up there and ask for you to stay with us for this Christmas." Adora said, now gently sitting near them.

"I don't think they'll let me. A foster family a few years ago tried and the orphanage said no."

"Well, you're spending it with us whether they like it or not." Adora growled, now standing and helping them up. Both stared at her and saw her walk out and they could only chuckle.

"Well, looks like you're staying with us, kiddo." He smiled.

"At least for Christmas." Joey laughed.

 _A few days later…_

Joey walked in with a big Christmas cake and punch and was greeted by everyone.

"Finally! I'm glad you're here!" Ripster grinned, now hugging him.

"I'm glad I'm here too." He smiled, now feeling a big hug from Ripster and Adora. Moby Lick walked over too and gave him a big long lick on his neck.

"H-HEY!" He laughed.

"What can I say? That's the official Christmas and Street Shark welcome." He grinned, now grabbing the boy and giving him a big hug and spinning him around.

"Come on, guys; let's have a great Christmas dinner!" Adora smiled, now leading them all into the living room for Christmas. It was the best Christmas that Joey, Adora, and the Street Sharks had ever had in a very long time!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! And Merry Christmas!**

 **To guestsurprise: Merry Christmas to you too, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Jab The Protector

**Chapter 5: Jab the Protector**

Jab was currently laying on his bed and resting from a long day when he heard someone whimpering.

"Who's that?" He wondered, now walking out by himself. He then looked and saw Joey trying to stand, but he was having trouble. He then sat down and placed his head on his folded arms and put his head down.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Jab asked him gently.

"Oh, Ripster, I just had the worst day ever." Joey said, not even looking up.

"Hey, I'm not Ripster, buddy. Look at me," Jab coaxed. But when Joey looked up, he screamed in pure horror. He thought that Jab was the most dangerous shark of them all.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joey said, now stumbling down and almost tripping over Jab to get away.

"Hey! Whoa, slow down there, kiddo!" He said, now trying to wrap his arms around him but Joey managed to get free. Surprised, Jab tried to grab him again but Joey got away. A mad chase began!

Joey ran and threw pillows and items to keep Jab at bay, but he kept coming.

"C'mere! Ow!" Jab said, now feeling Joey hit him with a pan. He then shook his head and let out an agitated growl. "Get back here!"

"Take this! And this!" Joey said, now throwing more items and running to stand on an air mattress that was propped up against the wall like a hammock.

"C'mere! Joey, stop!" Jab said, now getting on the mattress on his hands and knees and blocking Joey from running away.

"Please! Don't! Don't touch me!"

"Quiet!" Jab hissed, now pulling Joey down under him and placing a hand over his mouth while securing his other hand in his strong grip. Joey struggled in terror, but Jab had him!

"MET ME MO!"

"Joey, calm down. I'm not gonna eat ya or hurt ya and I'm not gonna let ya go til you believe me." Jab said, now seeing Joey's eyes widen in terror.

"MMMMMMMMHMHMHMMMMMM!"

"Joey, for the last time….calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Let me prove it," Jab said smoothly, now leaning down and gently nuzzling his large face against the boy. After a few moments, Jab removed his hand from Joey's mouth, but kept him pinned as the nuzzling calmed Joey down.

"Now don't be scared." Jab said with a gentle smile. But then he noticed Joey's wounds and frowned. "Joey, what happened?"

"I got beat up by some guys at the orphanage. I'm sorry I hit you with a pan and threw stuff at you, Jab," Joey said sadly.

"No worries kid. I know you were just scared that's all. Sorry for snappin' at ya. I just wanted you to know I was a good shark," He grinned, now gently helping Joey sit up. "Come on, I'll help ya clean those and then we can go over some self-defense."

"Self-defense?" Joey asked, now getting up and following his new friend.

"Yeah, to keep those punks from hurting you." Jab responded, now helping him to the bathroom to clean up the wounds. After he was done, he took Joey to the gym and began showing him some moves. But Joey couldn't keep up.

"Sorry, Jab. I guess I'll never learn these." He said sadly.

"That's not true, kid. You just need practice." Jab smiled in a friendly manner, now walking over and gently tickling Joey on his sides.

"H-HEY!" Joey laughed, now jumping away from him.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" Jab chuckled, now grabbing him and holding him with his back to his chest.

"J-Jab! Cuhuhuhuhuhhut it out!" Joey giggled.

"Nope. Not til ya feel better, kiddo." The large mutant laughed, now gently nipping Joey on his ears and wiggling his fingers against his ribs and belly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAB!" He laughed, now squirming around and begging for freedom.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure about that." Jab hummed playfully.

"JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHB!" Joey begged, now turning around and pushing him against his large chest.

"If I let you go, do you promise to let me know when you're being bullied?" Jab asked in a half serious and half playful tone.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHHEEHHEHEHEES!"

"And do you promise to let us adopt you when the adoption papers are ready?"

"WHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT?! Adoption?!"

At this moment, Jab released him and sat down on the sofa and placed Joey on his lap.

"Yeah, kid. Ripster and the others have been talking about adopting you." Jab smiled, now gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I…,"

"Give it time. But please think it over, Joey. You could have a home here….and a real family."

"But Jab, I'm not a shark." Joey said gently.

"Neither is Adora. In plus, we want you kid!"

"And I wanna be with you guys too!" Joey said now hugging the large shark.

"Well, why don't we change that! Hopefully soon, you will be living here, kid!" Jab laughed happily, now laying down on his back and lifting Joey above his head, now wiggling his fingers into his armpits at the same time. Joey could only laugh as his new friend tickled him to pieces! Jab was truly an awesome friend!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I loved it! Hey, do you think the next one could be where he meets Streex? That would be so awesome! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Streex At Your Service

**Chapter 6: Streex At Your Service**

Streex was right in the middle of putting on his skates when he heard Joey laughing because Jab was tickling him.

"I haven't met that new kiddo yet," Streex smiled, now jumping down and walking into the room to see Jab tickling him.

"Hey, there!" Streex greeted him now walking up to him. Joey timidly hid behind Jab, but Streex was having none of it. "Hey! Don't hide from me." He chuckled, now reaching out and gently pulling Joey from behind Jab.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

"Aw c'mon…you've met my brothers and they haven't hurt ya!" He grinned, now gently running his fingers down his sides.

"AH! AHAHAHAHHA JAAHAHAHAHAHAB HEHEHEHEEHEHEHLP!"

"Nope. He wants to meet ya, kiddo."

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHLP!" Joey laughed, now falling down with Streex kneeling down and running his hands over his stomach more.

"Kiddo, I haven't got to meet ya so you're not going anywhere." Streex smirked, now turning around and facing Joey's feet and tickling them. He was enjoying teasing his new friend. Meanwhile, Joey pleadingly looked at Jab for help. Jab chuckled and pointed to Streex's current bare feet since he left his skates back in his room because he heard Joey laughing. Joey looked at Streex's feet near him and began tickling them too!

"H-Hey! C'mon!" Streex chuckled, now turning around and trying to stop him. His feet were very, very sensitive because he always wore skates.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH THEHEHEHEEHEN STOP TICKLING ME!" Joey laughed heartily.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NEHEHEHEHVER KID! NOHOHOHOHOHT TIL YOU TRUST ME!" Streex laughed, now falling on his side but closing his legs so that he effectively kept Joey from standing up.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHELP!" Joey said, now squirming and trying to get up. Streex looked over his shoulder and noticed Joey's face turning blue.

"Whoa, kiddo," Streex said, now releasing him and picking him up. Joey took deep breaths and felt the large shark gently stroke his back and gently rub his head. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Joey smiled gently. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Streex. I'm one of the brothers here. Now how about we go and get something to eat?" He grinned.

"Sure. Oh…but…,"

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get back to the orphanage soon." Joey said sadly.

"Don't be sad. We still wanna adopt you ya know." Streex smiled.

"I wish I could stay, but the orphanage doesn't let us become adopted soon." He said sadly.

"We will work it out I promise. Now c'mon…let's go fishing."

"Sure! Let me just get my fishing pole." Joey grinned.

"No, kiddo. Just come with me." Streex laughed, now gently picking Joey up and heading to the swamp in the back of the yard.

"Huh?!"

"Wait here!" Streex laughed, now diving under the water and chasing after some nearby fish. Joey waited patiently on land and after a few moments he surfaced with over 30 fish!

"WHOA!" Joey laughed.

"Now how about you help me barbecue these beauties?" He laughed. "And later we can go roller blading?"

"I-I don't know how." Joey replied sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad, kiddo. I'll teach you."

"Really?" Joey said happily.

"Of course, kid. Now c'mon I'm getting hungry." He laughed in glee, now getting out of the water and hugging Joey to his chest. Joey hugged his new friend back and couldn't wait to have dinner with his new family. He knew that somehow or someway, they would find a way to adopt him.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it, Goldie! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much, Amigo! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Introduction To El Swordo

**Chapter 7: Introduction To El Swordo**

El Swordo was just slicing some fresh fruits for dinner when Joey ran in and looked like he was about to pass out. A bit surprised, he walked over to the boy and Joey almost shouted in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, easy!" He chuckled, now gently cornering Joey against the wall.

"W-Who are you?"

"El Swordo. What's your name?" He smiled happily.

"J-Joey."

"Oh! So you're the one that Ripster and the others want to adopt so badly." He chuckled, now extending a hand to help Joey up.

"No, that's fine. I'll just sit here." Joey said sadly, now pulling his knees up to his chest and putting his head down.

"Oh, now don't be upset Joey. What happened? You can't be down for the rest of the day." El Swordo coaxed, now getting down on his knees and sitting Indian style in front of Joey.

"Yes I can. I just came in last at the track meet! I made my team lose!" Joey said sadly, tears beginning to rush down his face. But El Sword couldn't see this because his head was still down.

"Joey, do not be so hard on yourself. Did you do your best?"

"Yes, but my best is never enough. And I'm never good enough anyway!"

"Joey!"

"It's true! I can't do anything right!" Joey said angrily, now lifting his head and revealing his tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. When Joey made a movement as if he was going to get up, El Swordo moved his face forward where his long sword-like nose was touching Joey's chest.

"Hey!" Joey said, now trying to get up again, but he was afraid of the sharp tip of the nose.

"It's alright. I won't impale you young one. But remember, no one is allowed to be upset for long in this house." El Swordo smiled, now pushing his nose in Joey's chest more. Joey closed his eyes, expecting a horrible and terrible pain to hit him. But the pain never came. He began giggling! Surprisingly, El Swordo's nose was tickling him as the friendly mutant shook his head back and forth and the nose gently scribbled on his stomach, similar to how an ink pen would feel on someone's skin!

"H-HEY! LET ME UP!" Joey laughed, now grabbing onto the nose.

"Hey!" El Swordo chuckled, now gently shaking his head back and forth playfully, trying to dislodge the boy. Joey held on for dear life and he screeched when El Swordo stood up! Joey was in awe that his nose didn't even bend! It was stronger than steel!

"Let go of me, Joey; you little troublemaker, unhand my nose!" El Swordo laughed, now lifting his head up and Joey went sliding down his nose and into his arms.

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Joey said in shock as he landed in his arms. El Swordo chuckled as he began tickling Joey on his ribs and stomach with his strong hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHA STAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Not so fast, kiddo. We need to get a bigger smile on your face." El Swordo chortled, now picking up the young boy and tossing him over his shoulder as he began walking in the living room.

"Where are we going?" Joey asked.

"You didn't think the fun was over, did you?" El Swordo asked, now placing him on the couch and lifting up his shirt and wiggling his nose over his stomach again.

"HEY! EL SWORDO NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" Joey giggled, now squirming like a worm on a hook.

"Not just yet, kiddo," El Swordo smiled, still using his nose to gently wiggle on Joey's vulnerable stomach. Joey laughed so hard that in desperation, he reached up and wiggled his smaller hands on El Swordo's abs.

"GAH! JOEY!" El Swordo said in shock as he lifted his nose from Joey's stomach.

"C'mere, El Swordo!" Joey laughed, now getting up to chase his friend for some friendly revenge.

"Oh no, you don't! I OOF!"

Joey giggled because El Swordo turned so fast that his nose got caught in a nearby wall. He was currently pushing against the wall to get his nose free and Joey took the opportunity to wiggle his fingers up and down El Swordo's back!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOEY STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He bellowed, now playfully swatting behind him to make Joey stop, but it was useless.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"STHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHP, KID, C'MON!" He laughed, now pushing harder to get his nose free. Within seconds, he pulled free and turned and grabbed Joey before he ran away. After a few more tickles, the worn out pair fell back on the couch.

"You alright kiddo?" El Swordo smiled, now running his hands through Joey's hair.

"Y-Yes," Joey grinned, now laying against his new friend.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I just…well….wish that we won."

"Joey…," El Swordo said gently, now making him look at him. "We win some and we lose some. But you did your best and that is all that matters."

"Well…,"

"Joey, if you don't stay cheered up, I will tickle you again," He said in a half serious and half playful tone. Joey gave him a big grin and El Swordo responded by picking him up and giving him the biggest hug ever!

"Thanks El Swordo! You did help me feel better," Joey said, hugging him back.

"I'm glad I did. Now come on…we still have dinner to make and then we'll go for a swim," El Swordo smiled.

"Sounds great!" Joey chirped.

El Swordo then picked him up and carried his new buddy with him to the kitchen! Although El Swordo couldn't see it, Joey gently wiped tears of joy. It didn't matter that they were mutants; what mattered were their beautiful and kind hearts and how they opened their home and love to a young boy like him! He loved them because they weren't just friends…they were family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think, Goldie? This is for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: I loved it! Thank you so much! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Friendship On The Rox

**Chapter 8: Friendship On The Rox**

Joey walked into a room filled with guitars and beautiful instruments and couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen so many wonderful instruments and things in one room before!  
"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" Joey said, now touching a guitar nearby!

"Hey! Whoa, hands off!" A voice growled. Joey turned and saw Rox walk in; he was a bit grumpy because of all that happened to him. Those evil mutants just trashed his sound stage during a concert and scared away all of his audience!

"I-I'm sorry!" Joey said in fear of the large mako shark mutant!

"You really shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you, kid," he said, still agitated.

In fear, Joey ran out of the room in terror. Rox looked at him and then rubbed the back of his neck in concern.

"Gosh, I didn't mean to terrify the kid that badly," Rox said gently, now walking out to see where the young boy went. He poked his head out and saw Joey walking sadly down the hallway. "Hey! Wait up there!"

Joey turned and saw him coming and did what most of us would do…RUN FOR THE HILLS! Joey took off as fast as his short legs would take him. Rox chuckled a bit and began running after him. He saw the young boy take off down the stairwell and did a shark dive after him.

"I've almost got ya, kid!" He chuckled, now diving down after him and grabbing him by his waist and the two went crashing down into a large pile of beanbags in the middle of the room!

"H-Hey!" Joey squealed, now falling down and feeling Rox holding him gently.

"Hold still there!" Rox chuckled, now turning Joey where he was under him. He then placed both hands on both sides of him to keep him down. "Now calm down…I won't hurt you."

Joey looked up at his capturer and cocked his head in a confused manner. How could this shark want to meet him after he told him to go away?

"I don't want you to be afraid, kiddo. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you. I had a run in with some other mutants and they gave me a bit of trouble. But that's no excuse to take it out on a young one like you."

"W-well…,"

"Don't be afraid...take it easy…,"

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Rox! I'm one of the best entertainers you've ever seen!" He chuckled, now winking in a playful manner. Joey laughed a bit and then saw Rox give him a gentle and pure smile. "And now that you know my name…how about tellin' me yours huh?"

"I'm Joey!"

"Oh! So you're the kiddo they wanna adopt! That's awesome!"

"Thanks… I just hope they are able to get me out of there," Joey laughed.

"Of course they will! They really care about you!" Rox smiled. He then saw Joey looking at his awesome black hair. "Go ahead and touch it, kiddo," He chuckled, now bending down and letting him touch his hair.

"Wow! It's really soft!" Joey smiled.

"Yep, and now let me show ya something! Follow me!" Rox said, now walking up the stairs and back to his room. Joey followed, but the moment he got through the door Rox grabbed him in a bear hug.

"EEK! H-HEY!" Joey laughed nervously.

"I wanna show you what happens whenever I meet a new friend," Rox grinned evilly, now letting his fingers run up and down the young boy's sides. Joey screamed in happiness and tried to wiggle free but it wasn't happening. "Not so fast," the rocker shark singsonged. "Not getting away!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LEEHEHEHEHEHET GO ROX!"

"I don't think so…," came the amused reply.

"PLEAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET OFF!"

"Nope."

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" he escalated as the fingers expertly found the soft tissue between his ribs and the back of his knees. After a few minutes, the tickling shark let the boy he captured rest. Joey tiredly looked up as he felt someone gently running his hand through his hair.

"Are you alright?" Rox asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright."

"Good, now how about some pizza? I'm buying."

"T-That sounds great!" Joey said, now slightly yawning.

"That is, after we both have a nap. We can get some pizza for dinner later on," Rox smiled, now picking him up and placing him on the bed and laying next to him. He pulled him to him in a brotherly hug and soon both were in dream land!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Loved this chapter, Amiga! Looking forward to more! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
